Percy and Annabeth sing I Won't Let Go
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth sing together.


Percy and Annabeth 3

Karaoke

Annabeth's POV

_I can't believe camp was having a karaoke party. Why do I even have to go to this? _I thought as I changed into my orange Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans. I walked out of Athena's cabin, not really looking forward to possibly being volunteered for and having to sing in front of everybody. Everybody already knows how good of a singer I am, so I guess this won't do any harm. Finally I reached the crowd that was starting to gather in front of the stage.

_I wonder where Percy is. _I thought, trying to peek over people's heads. Oh well, I'll see him after the party, hopefully. I drew my attention to the stage as Leo tapped the microphone. "Hey you guys! How's everybody doing?" A chorus of different answers swelled up around me. "Great." Leo said, giving the crowd a dazzling smile. _Not as dazzling as Percy's smile._ I thought to myself. "Now, for our first song. Come up here Annabeth!" of course I would be first. Figures.

"Percy will be singing with Annabeth tonight." Leo announced. I could hear squeals coming from several girls in the Aphrodite cabin. Percy and I started to make our way through the crowd towards the stage. I got many thumbs up and smiles. Here we go.

I finally arrived on stage at the same time Percy did. Leo handed us both a microphone. The song started and I took a breath and started to sing.

Annabeth:

"When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?"

I looked into Percy's eyes, agreeing fully with the song.

Percy:

"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find"

_I'll wait for you too, Seaweed Brain. _I thought as Percy finished the verse.

Annabeth:

"'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make"

Percy:

"Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got Yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end you're still my friend, at least we did intend for us to work  
We didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not"

Percy tilted his head back and sang passionately as he sang these next words:  
"And who I am."

Together:

"I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up..."

I put all of my heart into singing with Percy. _I love you so much right now. _I thought as we started walking towards each other. Percy began and this time he was singing quietly, full of love.

Percy:

"I won't give up on us"

Annabeth:  
"No I'm not giving up"

I happily answered my boyfriend.

Percy:  
"God knows I'm tough, He knows"

Annabeth:  
"I am tough, I am loved"

_We have both been through so much, saved each other's lives countless times. _I thought, my heart practically bursting with passionate love. Percy started singing again.

Percy:  
"We've got a lot to learn"

Annabeth:  
"We are alive, we are loved"

Percy:  
"God knows we're worth it"

Annabeth:  
"And we're worth it"

Together:

"I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up..."

The song ended and Percy was smiling at me. We both handed our microphones to Leo. I walked towards the stairs to get off the stage while holding hands with Percy. I was smiling back now. Before I got to the stairs, Percy stopped me from walking by spinning me round and then dipping me. It was such a sweet move that it made me catch my breath. It also made some girls from Aphrodite's cabin swoon.

Percy smiled at me and I soon forgot the crowd as his lips met mine. We kissed for at least ten seconds, before finally coming up for air. We kissed so long that someone in the crowd said: "Get a room!"

_Gladly. _I said in my mind. Wishing more than anything that I could be alone with Percy right now. The look in his eyes told me Percy was thinking something along those lines. He picked me up bridal style and my heart went _ba dump, ba dump, ba dump! _Getting faster and faster as Percy carried me down the stairs.Percy set me down and we watched Piper sing Never Been Hurt by Demi Lovato, Leo singing She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy by Kenny Chesney, and Jason singing Blow My Whistle Baby by Flo Rida. Other campers sang too and I have to say, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

RICK RIORDAN OWNS PERCABETH AND ALL THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THE SONG IS I WON'T GIVE UP BY JASON MRAZ.


End file.
